Painting Flowers
by Dawnie'B
Summary: He was, by no means, an open person. As time proved, she only had so much patience; especially when she's left to fill in the blanks with not just their relationship, but with him as well. Ikarishipping.


Inspiration: Painting Flowers by All Time Low.

Pairing: Paul/Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

-x-

She detested arguing. She was never a perpetrator, but the occurrences when she did say something back were all done out of necessity. They were not random, immature fights she did without reason; they all happened because she yearned to get her point across. Even so, she never enjoyed feeling her heartbeat along with volume of her voice increase. She hated the tense feeling that clouded the room as she clenched her fists. That's why, at his failure to respond, she huffed and walked out the door. It was nine o'clock at night and he didn't bother coming after her.

She would never admit all her friends had a point. She thought in an idealistic perspective—and it could never be more false. She wanted to believe the relationship could work—she was subconsciously programed into believing it _had._

"If you want a relationship with him, do not expect much moral support. Do not expect the passionate moments relationships tend to have," Dawn repeated bitterly under her breath.

There were more, some even more insulting, but she refused to allow her thoughts to go on. It's been an hour since the argument and her blood was still boiling.

Her eyes wandered to the window. Of all the people in the vast world, he had to be the one she fell in love with. She fell in love with an impossible man that left her with more questions than answers. It did not seem like a bad idea two years ago when she gotten to know him better. She realized he was more than what he appeared to be—he had dry wit, a heart that was evident in the subtlest ways, and he was even a tad more open compared to now.

What happened was a mystery. The deeper their relationship went was when the troubles began. She didn't notice it for a while, but he suddenly began to distance himself even more. When she asked, he either ignored her or told her to leave. Initially, she understood that it was something personal that she didn't need to know. However, he began acting strangely as a result. Sometimes she saw him wake up at the middle of the night and just stare out the window. It was a recurring theme that he never answered. When they went out, he slowly began to stay mostly mute the entire date.

If it was a problem, she would have been more than happy to help. He never gave a single hint, nor did he wish to express what caused the change. Dawn only had so much patience; she started to slowly attempt to persuade him to tell her. Her efforts took a more aggressive turn, which evoked a response from him—only it was not a positive one.

She asked—no, demanded—that he tell what he was hiding. Perhaps she did take it too far, her frustration was building and at that moment, she released every ounce of it. His eyes may have amplified for a second, but other than that, she couldn't read his feelings. By the look on his face, it appeared that he couldn't care less for what she had to say.

Her fists clenched as she recalled the fight. Lying down, she squeezed her pillow and let out a groan as the same questions played through her mind. There was a time when she foolishly assumed both of them had a mutual understanding of the other—but as time proved, it was only an assumption.

She stretched her arm out and began to maneuver her hand across her nightstand in an attempt to track her phone. Once she had it within her grasps, she decided to call Zoey. To her dismay, it went to voicemail—which shouldn't have been that surprising considering it was late in Kalos, where the redhead was currently staying at.

She scrolled through the other contacts before letting out a sigh as she dropped her phone back to its original area. She needed someone to rant to, or even with. In her heart, she knew what she really wanted was to be able to talk to Paul about their relationship problems—but her mind reminded her ever so sweetly that any discussions would lead nowhere.

A relationship was supposed to develop as the two got closer, not unravel. She did not want the daily arguments and long pauses; she wanted some conversation and feelings that weren't hostile. A passionate romance such as the ones her friends experienced was not necessary. All she wanted was him losing the fear to open up to her. In other words, she wanted to know what caused his peculiar actions because Dawn wanted to help him.

Ironically, every problem they were facing now directed back to the basis of the relationship: Him always being some sort of puzzle.

She wrapped her blanket over her body and shifted to the side. Her eyelids felt heavy just as a yawn escaped her mouth. Her blanket was pulled higher as she slightly jittered around, trying to find a comfortable position.

Closing her eyes, she made up her mind to set things straight with him tomorrow.

* * *

She was eating breakfast when her doorbell went off. It was early morning and she was sure she wasn't supposed to have any visitors. She scooped a bite of her pancake into her mouth and chewed as she unlocked the door.

Swallowing the rest of the pancake piece, her jaws suddenly dropped as she noticed who decided to pay her an unannounced visit.

"P-Paul?" she choked out. She slid the screen door handle and backed away as he entered. He glanced around the room before turning his attention back to her.

"What do you want?" Dawn asked. She didn't mean for it take the rough form it manifested into, but there was nothing she could do—she was still frustrated with him after all.

"To talk," he answered, his demeanor unchanged.

She had the sudden urge to reply sarcastically at his comment. However, she held it back because the opportunity she wished for was finally occurring.

"We do have a lot to talk about," Dawn answered as she crossed her arms.

"Are you happy?" Paul asked as soon as she finished her comment.

Dawn narrowed her eyebrow. "With what?"

"With this relationship—it we can even call it one," said Paul.

"Are you doubtful of how I feel? Because let me tell you, it is blatantly obvious how I feel—or felt," Dawn began, clenching her teeth together.

"I don't know, actually."

Dawn took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to fall in love with you; it was all an accident. I enjoyed it. I loved everything before we began dating and early in our relationship. Suddenly, the closer we got you began acting weirdly. I was patient and didn't mind, but whatever it is really troubled you. I really wanted to know but you never provided an explanation."

"In other words, you aren't happy?" Paul questioned.

"Stop escaping the question," Dawn demanded as she balled her fist, "I just want to know if I did anything wrong to make you act in such a way. That's all. So yes, I'm unhappy with how you are—"

"Then we're over," Paul announced, cutting her off in the process.

Dawn felt her heart beat rapidly increase as her throat suddenly went dry. If anyone was going to be ending a relationship, wouldn't she be the first to initiate?

"I didn't want it to end up like this," Dawn squeaked out, "I wanted to talk it out. I guess you can't do that, can you? You never answered the question—I-I really should be happy about this," she admitted as she felt her eyes begin to water.

"I have nothing to hide. I just think it is common sense to leave a relationship if you're unhappy with it—which you are. I can't blame you, I guess." He placed in hands in his pocket as he pivoted to leave.

"Can we at least end in positive terms?" Dawn called out. At his failure to respond, she caught up to him and held his arm, stopping him from walking off temporarily.

"What do you want?" Paul muttered as he turned back to her.

"You know exactly what I want. I just want to know," Dawn pleaded as she pulled his arm down. "That's all I've wanted. I wanted to know what was troubling you. Did you even notice how you were acting? I took it seriously. I wanted to help you, but you never provided me with the opportunity to." She tilted her head forward as her grip loosened.

"And why would you—"

"I _care _about you. I was happy how things were before we dated; can we at least go back to those days? To answer your question, I'm not unhappy with the relationship itself. I don't like what has been happening recently, but I guess you're the one who isn't pleased with what—"

He pressed his hand against her lips lightly. Her eyes widened as he gently caressed the bottom half using a finger before he dropped his hand altogether.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I also cannot explain what you've been seeing…I don't know if I can fully understand it myself."

"W-What do you mean?" Dawn stuttered.

Paul shook his head. "Nothing."

"At least you're giving me a hint," Dawn mused out loud. The tips of her lip curved into a small smile.

"Why?" Paul abruptly questioned.

"Why, what?" Dawn asked.

"I…don't know," Paul answered. "Those are the only three words that echo my mind, Dawn. I don't know how to explain all of it, I don't know how to explain why I was reacting the way I was, I just know one thing that involves everything."

"And that is?" Dawn asked.

"That I cannot have someone like you be in a relationship with me," Paul said, his eyes lowering whilst Dawn's expression dropped. "Ask yourself if this is worth anything."

"It is!" Dawn exclaimed. The hints he scattered were enough to give her a vague image of the problem. "I want you to tell me what you can one day, even if it's in twenty years. Right now, I just want to know that you won't give up on us and that you will attempt to let me in. You do not need to tell me what you cannot explain or want to explain, just don't give me the cold shoulder." She grabbed his hand; he didn't blink during her entire speech.

"Dawn…" he trailed off as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Let's not give up over something like this," Dawn stated as she squeezed his hand tighter.

He nodded without single a single word. His eyes lit up for a split second, enough for Dawn to know that he was willing to try as well.

And maybe one day she wouldn't need to paint flowers.*

-x-

*Painting Flowers—allusion to Alice in Wonderland and well, the song by All Time Low was written for the movie apparently. The Red Queen was unhappy that Alice planted white roses instead of red and she demanded that Alice paint them red. I kinda meant it in this context as Dawn trying (unsuccessfully) to get Paul to open up/understand what's going on.

The song was on replay and I honestly had a lot of ideas regarding it because it's one of my favorite songs. I kinda wish I did more with the song inspiration, but that's just me.


End file.
